ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!
is the second movie special for the Ultraman Ginga series. It was released on March 15, 2014 in correspondence to the last episode of the TV series of Ultraman Ginga. Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier episode "VEROKRON Hunting" was shown before the start of the movie. The movie's catchphrase is . Synopsis Hikaru and his friends are once again gathered. They use the "Livepad" to change into many monsters for the Mega Monster Battle. Later on 5 Dark Ultras appeared in front of them. 5 Ultras, Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman Tiga, and Ultraman Ginga appeared to fight against Dark Ultras. However at the first half-end of the story, the Mega Monster Battle was just a dream when a lady accidentally tripped over the power core except when they found out Tomoya had a sketchbook full of kaiju illustrations. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga Kaiju/Seijin Physical Appearances *Zetton *Zoa Muruchi *Doragory *Zamsher *Red King **EX Red King *Miclas *Snowgon *Telesdon *Dorako *Alien Baltan *Kanegon *Mochiron *Gan Q *Alien Akumania *Alien Miracle *Gomora **Reionic Burst Gomora **EX Gomora *Mecha Gomora *Yametaranese *Evil Tiga *Chaos Ultraman *Chaosroid S *Chaosroid T *Chaosroid U Fact-File Appearances *Gavadon **A **B *Gongoros *Zetton **Zetton II **Powered Zetton *Muruchi **Zoa Muruchi *Doragory *Zamsher *Red King **Red King II **Red King III **Powered Red King (Male) **EX Red King *Miclas *Windom *Agira *Sevengar *Snowgon *Peguila *Gandar *Alien Varduck *Snowgiran *Iceron *Fubugirara *Grost *Margodon *Telesdon **Powered Telesdon *Detton *Dorako **Re-Dorako **Powered Dorako *Alien Baltan **Alien Baltan II **Alien Baltan Jr. **Alien Baltan V **Mecha Baltan **Powered Alien Baltan **Basical Baltan **Neo Baltan **Child Baltan *Kanegon *Mochiron *Gan Q Code №01 *Alien Akumania *Alien Miracle *Gomora **Gomora II **Powered Gomora *Yametaranese Cast *Hikaru Raido - Takuya Negishi *Misuzu Isurugi - Mio Miyatake *Kenta Watarai - Mizuki Ohno *Chigusa Kuno - Kirara *Tomoya Ichijouji - Takuya Kusakawa *Hotsuma Raido - Masahiko Tsugawa Voice Cast *Ultraman Taro - Hiroya Ishimaru *Ultraman Ginga - Tomokazu Sugita Staff *Director - Tomoo Haraguchi *Screenplay - Akahoshimasanao *Series Configuration - Keiichi Hasegawa *Supervision - Shinichi Ooka *Oversee production - St. Okazaki *Chief Producer - Sugumi Kitaura *Producer - Daisuke Kanemitsu *Shoot - Yoshihito Takahashi *Lighting - Fumihiko Tamura *Art - Kiba Taro *Action Coordination - Hiroyuki Okano *Music producer - Bunyaki Nabekishu *Music work, arrangement - Takao Konishi *Orchestra arrangement - Fumio Hara *Production - "Ultraman Ginga" Production Committee *Distribution - Shochiku Gallery Tomoya uses Live Pad.png|The Livepad Zamusha.PNG|Zamusha's back! Zoa Muruchi vs Doragoris.PNG|Zoa Muruchi vs. Doragoris Baltan appears.PNG|Baltan's on the scene! Red King and Miclas.PNG|Red King and Miclas Gan-Q, Mochiron, and Alien Akumania.PNG|From left to right: Gan Q, Mochiron, and Alien Akumania Kanegon.PNG|Kanegon Snowgon.PNG|Snowgon Yametaranese.PNG|Yametaranese The War of the Gomoras.PNG|Gomoras Rock, Paper, Scissors!.PNG|Rock, Paper, Scissors! A familiar face.PNG|That Evil Ultra looks familiar! Can't that be!? Chaos Header 51.jpg|CHAOSROIDS ARE BACK!!! The Ultra Warriors.PNG|The 5 Ultra Heroes Gathered! Chaos Ultra Slash.PNG|Chaosroid U uses a dark version of Ultra-Slash in this movie, rather than the one seen in FER, where he uses a larger, purple version from his arm... Seven vs Chaosroid S.PNG|Seven vs. Chaosroid S Seven vs Chaosroid S 2.PNG|Seven vs. Chaosroid S, Ginga is seen in the background. Chaos Ultraman, Ultraman Ginga, and Chaosroid S.PNG|From left to right: Chaos Ultraman, Ultraman Ginga, and Chaosroid S Tiga vs Evil Tiga.PNG|Tiga vs. Evil Tiga Ultra Warriors vs Evil Ultras.PNG|Ultras vs. Evil Ultras Ultra Warriors vs Evil Ultras 2.PNG Ultra Warriors vs Evil Ultras 3.PNG Ultra Warriors vs Evil Ultras 4.PNG Ultra Warriors vs Evil Ultras 5.PNG Category:Movies Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Heisei Movies Category:New Generation Movies